A Chance At Redemption
by The Dark Graven
Summary: He was born a Man, he became a Demon, and he died as a Hero. This is his Redemption. (test fic)


Howdy Guys Dark Graven here, I know it's been a fucking long ass time since I even wrote a story, the Navy life has been harsh and a pain in the ass this story is mostly a test on my part to see if I still got the writer mojo. If people like it I might continue it, and like I said it's been a while some of my old stories might not get updated till I get that mojo back fully. So apologies in advance I am a tad bit rusty with writing.

* * *

The land was drenched in a bone chilling cold; the air was fringed as it swept across the plains of darkness and dust. Centuries old bones being uncovered by the winds from years of rest. But one place stuck out from the rest… a hill of bones where a sword lay. The Sword was massive and sharp even after so long without use the curved blade that was imbedded into the bones beneath it as what remained of its master leant against it. So many years these bones had rested, so many years they had been left in peace with death, but now… it was time for them to awaken.

A deep mist started to rise from the area around the hill and roll up it to where the sword lay soon surrounding it like a hurricane swirling with it at the center like the eye as a white light came down from a what was once and always a black sky and bathed the sword and the bones of its owner in its soft glow. He had been born a man, became a demon, and had died a hero. Resurrected from death for war and struck down once more. One of Seven Deadly Swords men and called the Demon within the Mist. Now was his chance at redemption. The bones seeming to stir as new life began to fill them, muscle fibers growing and forming onto them as organs began to form and soft tissue as skin slowly covered the body and eyes popped open as the once dead man chest expanded his newly formed lungs filling with the precious life giving oxygen and was released in a roar. A primal beastly cry of agony and pain the shackles of death being released from him as he looked around stunned at his state.

The white light filling him with warmth and comfort, a promise of his reward for doing what needed to be done. He would be reunited with him, the closest thing he had to a son. Flashes of memory entering his mind feeling foreign the world had changed while he had been dead, Hollows, Shinigami, all of this was different to what he had known of his world. He looked down as clothes formed on his once nude state, dark black ninja pants with sandals, sleeveless black top, his lower face wrapped in the bandage mask, fingerless gloves on his hands as he reached out pulling his sword free from the dirt untouched by dirt and grime from the years sliding it into the holster on his back. A white portal opening before him, showing where he needed to go, a society of Souls and those who were to protect them from the beasts known as Hollows.

He stepped through the portal without a look back, without a single shred of doubt in his mind as he found himself in a forest on the edge of this city. His head snapping to the side as a scream of terror filled the air along with something roared; he vanished in a burst of water.

Fear that's all she felt at this point, raw terror as she was trapped by the massive white skinned beast before her. Its long tongue flicking out as she tried to move away from it in vain.

"_Don't run from me my little morsel; they won't be able to save you in time."_ The creature crowed in delight as it moved in to savor its meal. Not noticing the thick mist that was slowly washing over the area behind him.

That was till it felt…. Every muscle in its body freeze up as a wave of Killing Intent washed over it. The creature turned and saw a figure coming out of the mist, staring at the strange man who stared at the Hollow with cold calm eyes.

The Creature hissed with rage at this intruder, _"Who are you? You're no Shinigami." _The man meeting the creatures gaze with no fear before he simple vanished and the creature felt a great pain rip through its back and it was sent stumbling forward a massive cut across its back. It turned to see the man standing in front of the girl blocking her from the Hollow.

"_You bastard I'll tear you apart!"_ The Hollow roared in rage as it charged, the man sword flashing speed almost impossible for a blade that size tearing straight through the creatures mask and face beneath it, the hollow dissolving as it hit the ground.

The girl watching in awe as the man turned giving her a brief glance "Go home girl, it's not safe this far from the city." He said his voice was hard but held a calmness to it, as he seemed to start walking away*  
"Wait! Can I at least know your name?"  
The Man stopped not looking back at her seemingly in thought before…. "My name is Zabuza Momichi." Stepping into the mist as it slowly started to disperse and seemingly vanished without a trace.

* * *

Like I said this was just a test fic so please excuse any errors if you find them tell me and I will try to fix them, but if you like the story and want me to continue it I'll try to do so. Now some info on possible work status on my other fics

Splatter Ninja- Sadly might be up for adoption, might resume just need to find inspiration for said story  
Sin Within- on Hold want to read through FMA again before I give it a shot  
Naruto Croc- I adopted it, and will try to start it within a reasonable time.

Like I said the Navy has put a lot on my plate so writing has taken a backseat, I will try to write in some free time I get so hopefully I will have more chapters in the upcoming months.  
Also please review I love getting feedback on my work and enjoy responding to reviews, helpful criticism is welcome but please no flamers. I also like ideas from the readers so please leave them, it helps in the creative writing process.

Read, Review all that fun nonsense.


End file.
